Best Kept Secret
by xfirefly9x
Summary: Sam/Cam. Sam and Cam are imprisoned. Pacing and 'other stuff' ensues. Mentions of torture.
1. Chapter 1

**Best Kept Secret**

Prompt: #000 Best kept secret?

Notes: Written for tyniere on livejournal.

For what felt like the millionth time, Sam searched her and Cam's cell for any weaknesses it might have, moving methodically from wall to wall. The dim light didn't help at all – she could barely see in it – but still, she went on.

Over in the corner, Cam watched her, knees pulled up to his chest and his hands clasped together loosely. After the first four or five searches had turned up nothing, he had given up and taken up residence there.

Again, once Sam had finished her search, she glanced up at him with a frown and shook her head before moving over and joining him.

"No luck, huh?" Cam threw at her, earning himself an exasperated glare.

"No. But we're not going to get out of here if we don't try."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, what can I say? We've tried! I say we wait for the others to come save us."

"And if they can't get to us?" Sam pointed out, reasonably. "We can't just sit here and do nothing!" She pulled herself to her feet and began pacing their enclosure: seven steps forward and another seven steps back.

Cam continued to watch her, eyes roaming over her at their own accord. After a few minutes, he couldn't help it. "Best kept secret?" he asked.

Sam paused and turned back to stare at him in disbelief. "What?"

"Best kept secret?" he repeated. "I figure we have a whole lot of time on our hands here and not much to do, so…best kept secret?"

The corner of Sam's mouth twitched up in amusement and she felt some of her irritation fall away. "Like I'm going to tell _you_ that!" she retorted. She smirked at Cam's disappointed look and an idea suddenly hit her that she knew was truly wrong and stupid and did she mention wrong!?, but hey…she was bored!

"I may not be willing to tell you _that_, but I'm sure we can find something else to do," she said suggestively.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: tyniere made me do it! part 2!**

Cam stared at Sam, dumbfounded for several seconds. "Something…something _else_ to do?" he stuttered finally, dragging a hand through his hair and scratching at the back of his head.

Sam smirked and nodded slowly. "Yes, Cam. Something else," she agreed, nearly spelling the words out for him. "Interested?" She smiled at him and turned to scan their cell once more, a small scowl passing over her face for a second before she regained control and the mysterious smile came back.

Cam blinked a few times, digesting, before choking out an answer. "Uh…yeah. Sure." He nodded and pulled himself to his feet, moving over to stand by Sam's side. Once there, he shifted restlessly from foot to foot, unsure of what to do.

Sam hadn't been very clear on her intentions, after all. How was he to know if she was suggesting they…well, do stuff? She may have just been thinking of another game or something and he'd just misinterpreted. He gulped nervously and settled on doing nothing.

_She_ could make the first move.

Sam seemed to sense his awkwardness because she patted him reassuringly on the shoulder and offered him a more encouraging smile. "You okay?" she asked.

Cam nodded silently and licked his lips.

"Good." Sam smiled at him some more, slowly edging closer to him. "Now I want you to stay very, very still," she added.

Again, all he could do was nod and obey her.

Watching in pure fascination – and pure panic – as Sam moved even closer to him, he ran his tongue over his lips quickly and swallowed. Sam's lips brushed gently against his then, and fascination and panic turned into reflex.

Forgetting everything around him, he deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around Sam's waist as hers came up around his neck. He pulled her close so that their bodies were melded perfectly together. Breaking from the first kiss, he lowered his mouth to hers again and kissed her some more, his eyes fluttering closed.

"_Cam!"_

He heard her voice in the back of his mind but it didn't register entirely. He was too enthralled with kissing her that nothing else mattered…

"_Cam!"_

Again, he ignored it.

"_Cam!"_

Sighing, he pulled back and opened his eyes.

Sam.

Standing…over him.

What!?

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ...and there's more! thanks for all the reviews!**

"Cam? Cameron? Are you alright?" Sam cupped his cheek in one hand, gently running the fingers of her other hand over his face in concern. She seemed to be…checking for injuries, perhaps a head wound?

"Sam?" Cam slurred, confused. His eyes felt heavy and he struggled to keep them open.

She sighed in relief. "Oh, god. I thought…I thought you weren't going to wake up for a minute or two then!"

It was then that Cam realised that her cheeks were stained with tears. "What's wrong?" he muttered softly.

"You don't remember?"

Cam shook his head and a thousand pinpricks of pain shot through him. He grimaced. "Ahh, hell! I think my head's about to burst!"

"You were just tortured," Sam told him, grimacing as if it was _she_ who had just suffered his pain. "They just brought you back."

Cam looked at her in disbelief. "But I thought…"

"You were tortured," Sam interrupted firmly. "If you don't believe me, believe your injuries."

At that exact moment, Cam went to rub his forehead where it had been particularly itchy and bumped it a little too hard. He flinched and grabbed his hand back, nausea flooding his senses.

Sam placed a hand on his shoulder to support him and waited silently for the pain to subside. When Cam finally lifted his head to look at her again, she sighed. "You should really try not to move much," she told him.

Cam attempted to smile. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea," he agreed. "Help me…sit against the wall there?"

Sam nodded and helped him move over, inch by inch. They had to stop a few times when Cam staggered in pain and by the time they reached the wall, they were both breathing heavily from exertion.

"I might just pass out now," Cam mumbled into Sam's shoulder. Without waiting for her to respond, he gave in to the darkness and his head lolled onto his chest.

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: and there's more! **

"Cam? Cameron? Are you alright?" Sam cupped his cheek in one hand, gently running the fingers of her other hand over his face. She seemed to be…inspecting him – for injuries, maybe?

"Sam?" Cam said, confused. His brow furrowed in confusion and he tried to make sense of the situation. Was he dreaming? Or was this real? He honestly couldn't tell anymore and that more than anything scared the crap out of him.

He decided to go along with it all. For now.

Swallowing nervously, he offered Sam what he hoped was a believable smile. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." He brushed off her concern with the wave of a hand and glanced around him quickly. "I'm good," he added.

Sam continued to look over him worriedly for a minute before she agreed. "Okay. That's good," she told him. "I guess you just got caught up and faded out there for a few minutes."

Nodding, Cam reached out and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah. That's what happened," he said. "I just faded out a bit."

Sam smiled then and put one hand on his waist. "Shall we continue then?"

Cam froze.

"Well?" Sam prompted him.

Scratching the side of his nose nervously, Cam took a few steps back and shook his head. "Nah, my head's a little…fuzzy…right now." At Sam's surprised look, he added, "Later though. Maybe."

Shrugging, Sam turned away from him and began to search, once again, for a way out of their prison.

Cam moved back against the wall, and then ever so slowly, slid down it. Shifting slightly into a more comfortable position, he pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his head on them. Content, he watched Sam silently and prayed that they'd get out of there soon.

He was beginning to go insane.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I finally got around to writing another part! Sorry it took so long!**

When Cam came to a couple of hours later, he was alone. That could only mean one thing.

They had Sam.

Groaning both at the idea of her being tortured and the pain that was still pulsing through his body, he dragged himself into a more comfortable position. The cell was considerably colder and darker than before, so he assumed it was late in the evening, perhaps night.

A lamp positioned high in one corner – out of reach – that hadn't been there earlier, flickered with light, the flame almost disappearing and then returning just as suddenly. Shadows danced across the walls as it moved in erratic patterns. Ironically, the passing thought that their captors had supplied the lamp so that they had some warmth that night went through his mind. Right.

Turning to survey the rest of his prison in case any other changes were evident, Cam swallowed and rubbed wearily at his eyes. It was hopeless. It was really hopeless. What did he even expect to find? A new opening somewhere that he – and Sam, if she was returned – could escape through? It wasn't likely.

Glancing over it with his eyes anyway, his assumption was proved correct. There was nothing. Not a damn thing. He wearily crawled over to the wall and began to check it more profusely, more because it was something to keep his mind off Sam and what was happening to her than anything. He didn't expect to find anything.

He had made it halfway around the room when the door suddenly swung open behind him and light filtered in to reveal…Teal'c? Daniel?

No. He was still hallucinating. He _had_ to be. His captors were just playing mind games with him. That was all. His friends weren't standing at the door to his cell to rescue him and Sam. It was a ploy.

He shrunk into the shadows against the wall and curled up into a ball. Cowering when the men…whoever they _really _were…moved forwards, he heard himself whimper and inwardly grimaced. He didn't want to show any signs of weakness. Of course, he just _had_ so it really didn't matter. He swallowed nervously.

"Colonel Mitchell?" Teal'c's deep voice boomed through the cell.

Cam glanced up at his intruders again.

"Are you okay, Mitchell?" This time it was Daniel.

And as he had before, all Cam could do was look between each of them and stare.

"We don't have much time," Daniel told him finally, moving forwards and grabbing his arm. Despite Cam's protests, he pulled him out from his prison.

Cam shivered. He was being taken hostage by people whose identity he couldn't be sure was real. And Sam was still missing.

**TBC...**

**A/N: I'll be needing a few new Sam/Cam prompts to work on when this fic is done, so if you've got one, leave it in a review please! One more chapter to go! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: The final chapter! I hope it was worth the wait. )**

"Sam! Sam! Where are you?" Cam couldn't quite open his eyes – they were too heavy – and he couldn't move. His limbs felt tight against whatever it was that was now holding him down and while there was a different smell about wherever he was and a much better airflow, he couldn't be sure that he wasn't still imprisoned.

He sucked in a mouthful of air and called out some more, hoping like hell that he wasn't just calling out and letting his captors know he was awake once more. "Sam!"

Nothing.

"Sam."

Silence.

He waited.

Waited.

Waited.

He finally managed to open his eyes.

"Cam? How are you feeling?"

A light shone into his face, blinding him instantly. He flinched away from it and swiped a hand through the air to protect his eyes. "Ow," he muttered feebly.

The flashing stopped.

"Cameron? It's Dr Lam," the voice told him. "Can you talk to me?"

He swallowed and blinked a few times. "Sam?" he choked out.

Another voice entered his mind. "I'm here, Cam," Sam told him. "You're okay now. You're home."

Cam shut his eyes once more and tried to set his mind straight. Was this real? Was he still dreaming?

He turned on his side awkwardly and peered out at Sam from behind half closed lids. She looked real.

Hell, he noticed for the first time that his hand was caught between hers and she _felt_ real.

"Sam?" he said again. "Are we really…home?"

Footsteps moving away suggested Dr Lam had left them alone.

"Yeah, we are. See?" she said, holding up her arm a little to reveal a sling. "The Jaffa who caught us broke my arm, but it's been set and Dr Lam said I'll be back on active duty in about six weeks. You got a concussion and some head injuries, but nothing life threatening…at least not anymore. We'll both be fine."

Taking a moment to ponder that thought, something else hit Cam. "Did I…did you…did we maybe kiss, before?" he stuttered out, ducking his head. He could feel the burning in his cheeks even as Sam grinned knowingly at him.

She leaned forwards and ran her tongue over her lips and then just as he thought she was about to kiss him (again?), she placed her uninjured hand on his arm and stood up. "What do you think?" she whispered to him with a smile.


End file.
